sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Goldensunsheba/Snow Fall Warning
'Snow Fall Warning.' Summary: Beach city is getting a large amount of snow and it's not something some of the newer gems are use to. ' 'Characters: Rubellite Snow Snowy Scapolite Tiger Iron Steven (Mentioned) Chapter one (Maybe) The snow was falling at Beach City, it wasn't something Tiger Iron had ever really seen before, she had seen snow before with Snowy and Scapolite. But this, it was different and it was nice and calming, she closed her eyes as she stood out on the balcony letty the snow gently fall onto her head. Without waring a snow ball hit her in the face, stuned she looked down at the beach and saw the little fox bouncing around and yepping happily. Scapolite laughed lightly and pointed towards Snowy. "It was her idea," Scapolite giggled. Tiger Iron pushed her hair back to get a better look at the two and chuckled, "Don't worry I believe you," she scooped up some snow and tossed it down to Snowy who caught it in her mouth. No one messes with me!' ''she said cheerfully. "Where's Steven and the others?" Scapolite asked, "I thought they'd be out here." "I think they went on some sort of mission, was suposely very special," Tiger Iron said in response looking back at the house. '''Get my sister I want to play!' ''Snowy yelped and pawed at Scapolite. "Did Snow leave with them?" she asked. "No but she left without much of a word..." Tiger Iron looked back at the warp pad, "I wonder if this reminded her...of someone." "Looks like you'll have to wait Snowy," Scapolite looked down at Snowy and she lowered her ears. '''I home she comes back soon, Snowy whinned. ____ The wind howled as Rubellite stood silently at the remains of what let of the old kidergarden where Snow had come from. the snow was coming down heavily, ever since she had lost track of Ice she had thought of this place, coming back here now was a cold reminder of what happened so many years ago. She had no idea what happened to Ice, some sort of mission and she never returned. So much guilt filled her and she closed her eyes remembering what happened her so long ago, when she first recognized Ice... The snow began to shift around her and her eyes opened, something was approaching at a quick pace. Rubellite seemed annoyed that there was something here with her, she began to flare up with heat, "Who is there!?" No reply the wind howled and the movement came to a sudden stop. Rubellite gazed around but the snow only became heavier. A small shiver ran down her spin. Suddenly the snow rose up and smacked her aside and she was knocked into an Iceberg. "Gah," groaned Rubellite as she stood back up and flared up melting the snow around her at an alarming rate, the ice berg around her began to collapse. Ice spikes fell from the iceberg as Rubellite moved forward to the snow pile. "You messed with the wrong gem you corrupte pile of trash!" Rubellite began to charge a fireball then stopped abruptly. "What are you doing here...?" the voice from the snow asked and Rubellite recognized the voice. She froze and barely managed to utter the words. "I-Ice?" The snow cleared with a blast of cold air and Snow appeared surprised and worried. "You...you were the one the tracker picked up," Snow walked a bit catiously toward Rubellite but Rubellite did not hesitate and she ran to Snow and embraced her tightly. "Darling, I thought you had been shattered, why are you here of all places?" Rubellite gently pushed her away still holding her shoulders, "Why haven't you fully formed?" "I..." Snow wasn't sure how to respond to Rubellite, she was tracking down the signal of the ship along with the other Crystal Gems. It wouldn't be long before they found her, she wasn't sure what they might do to Rubellite, and if Rubellite found out that she was a Crystal gem... "Icy?" "I'm sorry Rube..." Snow looked away, "You need to leave...without me." "What are you talking about, I'm not leaving you, not again darling," Rubellite said sternly her warmth was comforting and felt very nostalgic. She leaned in closer wanting to be with Rubellite longer. "I've betrayed Homeworld Rube, I'm a traitor now, I cannot go back with you," Snow explained gently and Rubellite wasn't sure how to respond to this. The snow began to fall heavier, it became harder to see. "Why?" "I can't explain, just...go back and forget about me, I want to protect you from them," Snow pushed Rubellite away from her snow began flowing around her push Rubellite back, Rubellite cover her eyes slightly. "Darling...? Please..." "Over here!" the voice of a Pearl rang out, "There's a signal around here!" "Damn..." Rubellite headed back to her ship reluctantly, "Crystal gems...Ice darling...I hope you're alright..." End for now. Category:Blog posts